Memories
by MrsJasperHale23
Summary: Edward left after he, Bella and Alice got back from Italy. Shes now on her own- Jacob imprinted Blackwater! Seriously short :S
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIES

**A/N= First story so don't be too mean I wrote it in English a while back so now I've elaborated it and made it a lot better. It's a one off so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight at all!!! **

**Bella's POV**

I was standing there. The cold winter air hitting my face like bullets. That's when I noticed him. Standing on the other side of the snow covered clearing. His snow-white hair falling gracefully down his back. Slowly he turned around. It took me back. Back to that chamber high above Italy. Those monsters destroying human life. Made me think. Should I run? Should I stay and confront him? Should I look for my family? The last brought back painful memories. I only had my mom, Charlie and Phil. No more Jake. Let alone... Them...

"I've been waiting Bella..." Caius said in his eerie voice. He crumpled the letter he was holding in his hand. I couldn't help me reaction. After the scream left me lips I thought twice and ran. He was standing in front of me in seconds.

"What's the point in running Bella? You'll just get hurt quicker." He took in the smell of my hair. As his out breath hit the back off my neck I shivered. "Edward won't be pleased I'm going to do this but do I really care." A cruel smile spread across his face, "the truth is Bella I really don't."

I plucked up my courage and I slowly stated, "Edward left me shortly after we got back." Battling the memory within, I continued, "He said it would be harder for the Volturi to track me down. But obviously not."

"Well Bella. I have to believe you, see if he was still with you, you would know that the Volturi have been overturned. Your precious little Cullen's are now the royalty of my world. Those who haven't complied with their new 'vegetarian' lifestyle have been forced into exile. I'm the only Volturi member left. That includes the guard. Edward misses you. So just think what you're... Death will do to him."

I was alone Jake had imprinted; his imprint had returned the favour. I wish them the best of luck, really I do. Jake and Leah are a wonderful couple. Strange and possibly a bit volatile but still, a wonderful couple. And little Seth Clearwater had too. Embry, Quil, Jared and even Paul. The whole pack 7 (almost) fully grown males and one heart-stoppingly beautiful woman. But me? I was on my own. I couldn't even fall back on Mike he was back with Jessica. They had the most beautiful children-ish. They didn't have werewolf or vampire genes. But quite possibly I was just being picky. I had the most beautiful man on the planet and I left him to trickle through my fingers. I could of had Jake, but I ran off. During 'that' trip, he'd imprinted on Leah because Leah had become a wolf. 29 and on my own. So I let Caius sink his teeth into me. It was a relief.

**Comment etc. You probably know the drill!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand;**

**MEMORIES!!!**

**A/N: I don't own anything people part from the story line**

**Chapter 2**

**Caius' POV**

She struggled with me. I decided. This would hurt Edward even more. Turn her. Best idea I've ever had. I let go. She screamed in pain. I through her over my back. I ran and ran till I got home.

**Edward's POV**

I could feel a changing in me. Like my soul was ripping apart. I ran out to the forest near our home. When I ran into Carlisle, "Carlisle, something is wrong. Very wrong." Just as I said that Alice came running out. I saw her vision, Bella. My Bella. Bitten by Caius. "I thought we destroyed him?" Even I could hear the fear in my voice, "Carlisle, tell me he was destroyed. Carlisle! Tell me you destroyed him. Tell me!" The anger shook my voice. The temperature of my ever cool body rose until the frozen blood shock through the dead veins of my body. Carlisle's head lowered as he thought:

_I let him down my first son and I let him down. I thought he had been destroyed. He must have got away. We must find him._

"We will track Caius down and we will destroy him. Edward you can finally be with your Bella." He saw the doubt on my face, "Edward think about it. You're Bella! Edward we hate seeing you depressed we all love you and we want you to be happy! Edward we are finding Bella whether you like it or not!" I thought for a moment. Bella. My Bella back. Back for good! Finally we can be together! Both vampires. Both monsters. But Charlie, how is he feeling.

As we ran. I thought this over and over again. Suddenly Alice stopped. I could see it. He was in the north. In the mountains. We ran as fast as we could. Caius' plans changed rapidly. Moving from one place to another. The frustration started to show on my face. The desperate love was burning through my frozen heart. Bella was soon one of us and I must find her. Bella is mine. Mine. Forks was long gone but Bella was still in my heart. Her body and soon to be compromised soul were mine. She was now physically 11 years older than me, 5 years older than Carlisle and 2 years older than Esme. But that didn't matter we now had eternity together. More than life-time, this would have been good enough for me.

Bella is my one and only. She makes me tick and if my frozen heart could beat it would only beat for her. I'm a slave for Bella. I can only live for her. Her and her only. No one else. Just her. My Bella, What would Jasper think? I bet he's going to be pleased now we could be one family without Jasper resisting the urge to kill her every 5 seconds, anyone would be pleased. Alice will be happy about it too, the two most important people in her life finally able to be in the same room as each other.

I will be happy knowing that the only person who understands me. The only person I truly care about. The person who has my entire being in the palm of they're hands. She keeps me, me. She keeps my world spinning. She is my world. She will always be my world. I love her. The person I truly love will be back in my life. Soon enough. As I thought through all of the things I will say to my darling Bella, I think of the phrase _'It is better to have loved but lost, than to have never loved at all'_. This is when I thought, after loving it is better to reconcile with your love. Bella. My Bella. You were taken out of my life and now finally you will be back. I will understand if you wish not to return my love. But I will always love you. No matter what. I won't be ok; I will not pretend I am. You are my love but this time I will not give up. Your thoughts I can't decode. Which means I love you even more. So please my Bella, just say yes.

That's was when we hit your scent...

**I left you on a cliff hanger there... But don't worry I will be back. Review, subscribe. You know the drill. Also as you may be able to tell I got a bit lyrical there so if you can guess which songs they are and who sings them I will be very impressed.**

**Love you always,**

**Yapppppaaaa23**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this took so long I had school and boy stuff to deal with and also general idiocy to deal with. But here it is finally.**

**Chapter 3**

**ALICES POV**

We crossed Bella's scent. The same smell I hadn't smelt in years. The same smell that put us all in danger in the first place. The smell was why we left. Suddenly, Edward dodged and ran into the direction of the smell, which was to the left of us, that we could all sense it was fading into vampire. Bella's fate was becoming so clear it hurt. Obviously it was already set in stone (literally, in a boulder by our house) and we promised the Volturi this many years ago. The Volturi went mad. Literally insane. Aro's quest for power had been they're downfall in the end. He came to get me but all he got was a battle from the rest of the world's vampires. We kept running and eventually we came to the cave I had seen before. Bella's blood hit my like an earthquake.

**EDWARDS POV**

Unable to move, Bella lay on the ground. Her body motionless. I see the pain in her changing eyes. She opened her mouth "Edward!!!" she screamed in agony. Caius sat looking at my changing bride to be. Her eyes screamed pain but she kept her mouth shut. Unfortunately, this was not her first experience of this. Caius' smile/grimace widened. _You know why I did this to you don't you?_ My fury let out and I lunged at the arrogant git. But felt a cold, hard stone bash into me. It wasn't Carlisle or Alice. Or even Caius. It was my darling Bella. I think.

**DREWS POV**

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I looked around where I was. A dull cave. I guess it was cold but I wasn't, not at all, not warm not freezing but a comfortable temperature. I could hear a noise. People talking, then a scream. I scream I would have given out. At a speed that felt right I turned around the corner. Quickly a young man started to lung at Caius. I ran and got to Caius in time. With a noise not unlike two boulders crashing together I pushed the man-boy away. He fell to the ground with a crash. I young good looking man was seeing to a woman who was entering into a world of pain I had felt before. Some sort of stitching. Her face was being stretched. A bit like vampire plastic surgery. A doctor. Called Carlisle. I knew this I wasn't sure how but I knew somehow. The boy I had just bashed into was called Edward. He loved the woman on the ground, Bella; they had met in Forks, Washington. But Edward had left. Ohh, Edward could read minds, I should really think about something different. A laugh had suddenly broken out from Edward. I knew instantly why. He thought my worrying was funny. Well he could go... A growl replaced Edward's laughter _sorry_ I thought knowing full well he knew he was reading my mind. I decided I would internally shout what I knew everyone apart from Bella was thinking, she and she alone was immune to his talent, _MIND-RAPER!_ Suddenly, I collapsed in laughter. I started to shake. The small one, Alice, laughed too. Edward was giving them a report of my thoughts. Even Carlisle had a little chuckle. "I think I should explain everything to you... Um, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Drew. Drew Page." I replied.

**CARLISLES POV**

As I explained to Drew what he had become I thought to myself, knowing that Edward was preoccupied with Bella, I really liked him. I knew he would become part of our family. Alice had the same thought, although I'm not sure whether or not it was because for me or whether or not she actually liked him:

"So when are you moving in?" sparked Alice.

"If I can?" Drew replied questionly.

"Of course!" Squealed Alice in delight, "Me and Jazz love people like you! People who are into soft rock and people who have a high intellect but at same time." As she said that her head directed itself towards Edward. She carried on, "People with individual talents like ours!"

"Jasper your mate? He can affect moods right?" Drew said unsure of himself.

"Yes and yes. Also you really you shouldn't doubt yourself like that! You talent is infallible. More so than mine!"

Edward had already destroyed Caius. Well actually I had. But I really wasn't going to take it away from Edward at this point in time. I walked over towards Bella and Edward. "She'll wake up soon." I said in a reassuring voice.

"I know. I'm just worried. She may not love me anymore." Edward said sadly.

"Oh, she will Edward trust me on this." Alice said perking up. One thing about Alice you can't help but trust her. "Also I think The Irish Coven should come round soon. Maggie and Drew have similar talents don't you think?" Alice said this a bit too persuasively towards Edward. Who replied almost instantly;

"Oh yes they will have a lot to talk about..."

"The Irish Coven. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Maggie knows when someone is lying, she was fourteen when she was changed and Carlisle knows her very well. He baptised her when he was human. Siobhan is the leader of the coven, mate of Liam and has immense luck. Liam is the protector and also the oldest. Liam and Siobhan act as Maggie's parents. Maggie was changed by the same vampire who changed Carlisle. Am I right?" Drew asked, again unsure.

"Well, yes of course! Every detail and more! You have given us information we have never known! Information we would never of had if it was not for you! You're talent is amazing Drew!" Alice, as were the rest of us, was amazed.

"Well, you know how I do..." Drew said in fake cockiness. Drew's talent was far beyond what we had thought in the first place. Like Alice and Jasper's talents, his was outside the mind. Could even work on Bella. Suddenly, I had a thought:

"Do you know who changed me?" I asked smally.

"Hang on let me think it is harder when they are dead. Right. Umm. English nomad..." Drew took a while to think about this. "Hang on, I've got it! Olivia! Her mate you know Carlisle. His name is Alastair. Didn't mean a lot to her though. Didn't really care when she was destroyed."

Alastair... He was one of my best friends. Did he know? Never mind. I'm happy now but I think I know what Alice and Edward were on about. Maggie, Siobhan and Liam would join Me, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Drew soon. Drew was part of the family now and where Drew went Maggie will soon follow...

**A/N Found my love for this story again now! To explain Drew is my creation because I am the future Mrs Justin Bieber and Drew is the Vampire version of him. His background will be in the next chapter! The chapter after will be about THE BATTLE!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok this story is turning out to be very different from what I first thought this one is gunna be boring but is essential for the rest of the story so read! Review! Please because no one seems to at the moment!**

5 MONTHS LATER...

MAGGIES POV!

"Maggie!" Siobhan yelled up the stairs of our new home, thanks to Carlisle who had now changed the vampire world into a democracy. My room was a sassy red and a mushroomy beige, both of which I loved, with a very unnecessary large brass bed and a large dresser that held my favourite everyday clothes. My day dreaming held as Siobhan shouted up the stairs again, "Maggie! Hurry up! We are going to go see Carlisle's two new newborns! We can't be late!"

As I lugged myself off my bed I thought. Apparently the male newborn had a talent. Not unlike mine and Jaspers. Unusual. Jaspers was emotions, could affect your mood and emotion without your consent. It was different from Jane of the Volturi's because hers worked inside the mind. An illusion. Like Jaspers my talent was unusual. Knowing when someone is telling the truth. It may seem boring but like Edwards came in handy on a day to day basis. The newborn, Drew, knew everything about someone just from one mention of they're name. It was harder if they were dead but still one of the most powerful talents anyone has ever come across. Not affected by any mind block, this was Edwards's newborn mate's talent, or death.

I got changed into some sturdier clothes, jeans, checked shirt and hiking boots. I checked my hair before I walked out the door of my bedroom. My long fiery red curls that went below my bum were looking normal enough, so I picked up the bag I had packed for the trip and left my room. The thing I was most excited about was not meeting two newborn vampires but, seeing Alice. Alice was one of my best friends. Our small frames and similar looks, that coordinated beautifully, made each other perfect to buy clothes for. We sent each other many clothing parcels over the past seventy-six years we had known each other.

We first met in 1940. Alice and Jasper had just joined the Cullens. Carlisle said Alice could see the future and she said she was going to meet us soon enough. Alice's visions weren't as clear as they are today then, but still amazing. Alice, Jasper, mine and the newborn Drew's talents are all unique. But we all bow down to Benjamin from the Egyptian coven. He can physically move any object. Animate or inanimate. Alive or dead. He can even change weather conditions. Fire, earth, water and air. His talent was so coveted for by the Volturi it cost them their un-lives.

Siobhan was getting impatient, something that I rarely saw in my mother figure. I saw it all the time in Liam but hardly ever Siobhan. Even when we met there was no hesitation and no mistrust, although Liam took a while to adjust. But at the same time as Siobhan's impatientness there was a sparkle in her eye. Hope. She was wishing. Her immense luck had proven to be very useful over the last couple of centuries. She only just believed in her talent recently. Carlisle had always said this about her but she never believed it because it was extremely subtle. Like mine, Drew, Jasper, Alice and Benjamin's talents it is unique.

"Maggie can you be polite when we get to the Cullens." She thought for a moment, "and also spend a bit of time with the newborn Drew because he, like you, was only fourteen."

This took me back to my childhood. I was born in 1663. My home town of London was very different then. Just after the monarchy returned to power. When I was just three weeks old I was baptised. Our local Anglican vicar had passed away just a year before, but, his son Carlisle was taking over duties in our parish. The royalists did not seem to mind at the time because our religion was not so different and they knew what we would do if they said we could not practise our religion anymore. My mother had died in childbirth, so I only had my father (Diarmuid) and grandmother (Aoife) to look after me. Carlisle's father had been into hunting down witches and vampires. Most of the so called 'vampires' and 'witches' weren't at all. They were human. When his father had died Carlisle took over. One night Carlisle found some real vampires. Carlisle and his 'team' went down to the opening where he knew they would be coming out. Carlisle's 'team' included my father, Diarmuid. After a while a vampire came out. She was weak from hunger, starved for hundreds of years (they assumed this because she only spoke in Latin), she bit Carlisle but he got away. She drank from the other three men. Diarmuid was left to bleed to death in the middle of the street.

My grandmother was from Ireland. She moved to England in 1621 when James I conquered whole of Upper Ossory inCountyLaois. She brought me up as her own child and as her grandchild at the same time.

At the age of thirteen I got a job in Diarmuid's best friend's tavern. I worked during the day and Aoife during the nights, for our work we stayed in the back and had food free of charge if we worked. One night, after I had worked at Collin's tavern for about five months, his son, Logan, came to stay. Me and Logan had met when we were younger, but, not since I was five years old. We started to date about two weeks later, within months we were engaged to be married.

As my fourteenth birthday dawned we set a date. Collin was going to pay for the whole wedding. Aoife was cheering us on from the sidelines. She was becoming old and frail, but, wanted to see my wedding before she died. I feel responsible for her death, because of what happened next...

The night before the wedding I was going to stay at my friend Abel's house. On the way from the tavern to Abel's there was an incident. As I walked along the rickety lane by myself, swishing movements haunted my every step. Suddenly, a large swish flicked past my left ear before an inhumanly beautiful woman stood before me. Her hair as long as mine, but blonde and straight. Her slender, tall frame was an opposite of mine and her fiery red eyes held me to the spot.

Her fingers colder than ice, she traced the planes of my face before she bite into my neck. The pain was unbearable, but soon I heard shouting. A mob was coming to help me. She relished her grip on me and fled. With all my will and strength I pulled myself into an empty basement nearby.

A few days later I awoke with a start. Everything seemed clearer. There was a small puddle of water beside me, in the depth of night it was hard to see, I looked in. My eyes! My emerald eyes had turned redder than my hair. My skin paler than normal, although it had always been pale this was something else. A burning in my throat seemed to set alight my body. My heart silent. My breath stopped.

I ran. I was running towards Ireland. My Aoife's home. My home. I had learnt not to breathe. The pain burned through me uncontrollably. The trees flying past me like bullets. When I reached the sea, I let my instincts take over and jumped straight into the luke warm water. The plants and fish hitting my face.

Suddenly, I turned around. A flash of white skin, blonde hair and topaz eyes. Fear shook my body.

I approached land. I stepped onto the beach and saw a forest. The trees shadowed me from life and unlives. I'd been running for hours when I accidently came across three adults. Two males and a fierce looking female. All three stared. I recognised one. I thought back to my early childhood, also this afternoon, he was Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He seemed to recognise me too:

"Maggie?" He asked as he took in my glowing scarlet eyes, "You do know you are a vampire now don't you?"

"Yes," I answered in my new bell like voice, "I do."

"I'm Siobhan." Proclaimed the fierce looking woman, "And this..." Pointing to the reluctant male "is Liam. My mate. Maggie, we are not here to hurt you, you know." Seeming concerned at the wary looking expression on my pale face, I could not help but believe her.

This was many years ago now and I had served many years of my existence with Liam and Siobhan. They acted like my mother and father I never had. Our vegetarian lifestyle had come to a shock because of the sheer stature of Siobhan and the fighter's body Liam withheld. I, on the other hand had been also condemned to be stereotyped by this cruel twist of fate. My small frame, and Jane's unfair reputation of the smaller vampire, had given me the 'small but deadly' label. But we were vegetarian vampires. Like Alice and Jasper, we had been converted. Originally all three of us drank human blood, but it was too hard for me when they shouted they were innocent, most of the time they were.

Soon enough we were on Cullen land.

**MEANWHILE**

**DREWS POV**

The Irish would be round today. Me and Maggie were both fourteen when we had been changed, something according to the Cullen's had caused many problems for her and with me also. I didn't like to put them out but now I was family. Something which I didn't take lightly. My family had been very different from the Cullen's.

I was born on the 5th April 2002 in Ontario, Canada. My parents, Abby and Daniel, already had two other children. But Abby and Daniel weren't really my parents. I didn't know at the time though. Until I was seven I believed I was happy, well isn't every seven year old?

When I was seven we were going to go to New York City in the USA. We needed passports. When we were in the airport I looked in my passport:

Last Name:

Page

First Name:

Drew

Middle Name/s:

Benjamin

Mother:

Catalina Brown

Father:

Benjamin Brown

My parents... Benjamin and Catalina. In that one second, my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I turned from the liars and ran. Ran into the jungle of the terminal. Ran into the outside world. I could hear the screaming of my name but carried on. I hid in a rundown shop in a nearby town. Running and screaming close by me.

Those streets became my friend other the years. Until I was nine I lived in that shop. I Got food from the day shelter around the corner, along with an education. I was taken into care then. The second worst day of my life. From that day on I was shunted and lost in the Canadian social care system.

Time passed. I changed as did the world when a woman came to see me in the home:

"Drew..." Her voice quiet and unsure.

I turned and replied,"Yeah, what..." My voice trailed off as I saw her questioning look in her face... My face... The yellowy brown eyes. The straight blonde-brown hair and her oval face...

"Mom..." My voice broke as the tears spilled over her eyes.

For the first time in my joyless life, I was happy. Living with my biological grandmother and father, not forgetting aunts and uncles nearby. My Dad had died when I was three and My Mom was strong enough to look after a teenager. Every Christmas felt different. The turkey, the presents, the family. They welcomed me in as if they had known me their entire lives. School was cool, I thought I was dumb but I was in fact way ahead of the others in my year. Girls seemed to flock towards me as my friends said (like I believed that.) The only girl I'd ever really loved was a girl from the UK. I meet her in California. Holiday romance right.

When we got back I started high school. My friend group disbanded, but I made new friends. As Halloween approached, party's appeared. Walking home from Carrie's party, sharp winds hit my face...

"Hello..." An eerie voice from behind me twinkled, "This may hurt..."

Suddenly, my body was forced into a world of pain. Burning engulfed me whilst my body was travelling at lightning speeds. Faster and faster my body was flying, carried by the cold, dead weights beneath me. A solid force was then beneath me, like a cave floor. Light footsteps came and went at different times. Muttering in the same voice from that night haunted the current situation. He came back once with a changing heart. Her heart had the rhythm of a high humming bird. The mutterings became madder at each interlude. Footsteps approached our cave and my eyes fought to open.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I looked around where I was. A dull cave. I guess it was cold but I wasn't, not at all, not warm not freezing but a comfortable temperature. I could hear a noise. People talking, then a scream. I scream I would have given out. At a speed that felt right I turned around the corner. Quickly a young man started to lung at Caius. I ran and got to Caius in time. With a noise not unlike two boulders crashing together I pushed the man-boy away. He fell to the ground with a crash. I young good looking man was seeing to a woman who was entering into a world of pain I had felt before. Some sort of stitching. Her face was being stretched. A bit like vampire plastic surgery. A doctor. Called Carlisle. I knew this I wasn't sure how but I knew somehow. The boy I had just bashed into was called Edward. He loved the woman on the ground, Bella; they had met in Forks, Washington. But Edward had left. Ohh, Edward could read minds, I should really think about something different. A laugh had suddenly broken out from Edward. I knew instantly why. He thought my worrying was funny. Well he could go... A growl replaced Edward's laughter _sorry_ I thought knowing full well he knew he was reading my mind. I decided I would internally shout what I knew everyone apart from Bella was thinking, she and she alone was immune to his talent, _MIND-RAPER!_ Suddenly, I collapsed in laughter. I started to shake. The small one, Alice, laughed too. Edward was giving them a report of my thoughts. Even Carlisle had a little chuckle. "I think I should explain everything to you... Um, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Drew. Drew Page." I replied.

Carlisle explained to me what I had become. A vampire. But no bats, no allergic to sunlight (just sparkles there, but come on real men don't sparkle), red eyes, super strength, beauty and occasionally extra talents like Edward's mind-raping and Alice's ability to see the future.

"So when are you moving in?" sparked Alice.

"If I can?" I replied questionly.

"Of course!" Squealed Alice in delight, "Me and Jazz love people like you! People who are into soft rock and people who have a high intellect but at same time." As she said that her head directed itself towards Edward. She carried on, "People with individual talents like ours!"

"Jasper your mate? He can affect moods right?" I said unsure of myself.

"Yes and yes. Also you really you shouldn't doubt yourself like that! You talent is infallible. More so than mine!"

So I had a talent (get in there). Alice's visions had loop holes though; I could see how my talent was infallible. I knew everything about everyone at a mention of their name. I was like Wikipedia, just a little more accurate. A little while later, a burning in my throat seared through me:

"Let's go hunting" Alice quickly suggested, feeling my pain, "if you want to live with us though..."

"I'll have to go veggie?" I cut her off, knowing full well I was correct.

"Drew! How can you wear something like that?" Alice's horror woke me up from my day dream, "Come on, you're getting changed before the Irish get here." Delight filled her voice.

"Fine." My boredom irritating her. Although my source of boredom/irritation stemmed from her and the others. They kept going on and on about Maggie, until I meet her though I won't judge her (it's not her fault my family have some weird obsession with her). Me and Alice walked down the stairs as a flash of red hair swept passed the window. The door opened and I saw the topaz gems that seemed to keep my world turning.

**MAGGIES POV!**

We opened the Cullens front door and we were greeted by Carlisle. Carlisle stepped aside and I looked up upon the staircase. Suddenly, I felt as if my world was complete...

**A/N Hope You All Like It! Merry Christmas And Stuff. This Is My Christmas Present To You Lot. A Nice Christmas Present Back Would Be A Review Because Reviews=Hugs And Hugs=Love!!!!!!!**


	5. NOTE! READ OR ELSE!

**1. OK IF YOU LOT WANT TO ****READ ****MORE CHAPTERS ****YOU WILL HAVE****TO REVIEW!!!! ****I MEAN IT I WILL CUT YOU OFF!!!!!**

**2. YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED MY NAME CHANGE, THIS IS BECAUSE I FINALLY DECIDED TO PUT IN THE FACT THAT JASPER HALE IS MY ONE AND ONLY... **

**3. MY ONE TRUE LOVE IS CRAP, I NO GET OVER IT. I'M STARTING A NEW STORY SOON WHERE THE VAMPS ARE IN FACT HUMAN...**

**SEE YA SOON (REVIEW WISE)**

**MRSJASPERHALE23**


	6. Chapter 5

_Remember?_

_We opened the Cullens front door and we were greeted by Carlisle. Carlisle stepped aside and I looked up upon the staircase. Suddenly, I felt as if my world was complete..._

**A/N Sorry for updating since before Christmas but as you may know I was on strike. I wanna say get well soon to twilightlover97 because at the moment she's got really bad chicken pox. **

Forty-seven years later...

MAGGIE POV!!!!!!!!

Me and Drew have been together for so long now. Living with the Cullen's is fun but I really do miss Siobhan and Liam though. But Drew is all I need and I love him to pieces. Life has been so much better since Edward and Bella buggered off. I love drew with all my heart and I'm proud to call him my husband...

**A/N Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the last ever chapter of memories... Some people may have a go at me but to be honest I've lost interest in this story... My new story I live on planet earth... How about you? Currently two chapters and that will become my new focus... Mainly because I find it hard enough to update one story let alone two... I live on planet earth... How about you? Will be a massive novel with large twists and turns so if anyone wants to beta it for just ask and I might accept dependent on you know stuff (LOL) so guys I hope you enjoyed memories and check out ILOPEHBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Still a bit of a mouthful though!)**


End file.
